


星辰赞美诗

by Wings1827



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827





	星辰赞美诗

如果，如果我可以，我要用这数万星光来描绘你。但是，但是这数万星光，却不及你分毫的美丽。

 

从安稳的沉眠中醒来时，映入眼帘的不是韦恩庄园的天花板，或者蝙蝠洞粗粝的岩石表面。绿色的光带在头顶的夜空中缓缓流淌着，那星光透过不知何时变得透明的穹顶，冰冷却柔软的从天幕上垂落下来，细碎的散落在灰色的金属地面上，铺下一片闪烁的光辉。北极的夜晚总是显得异常的空旷而孤寂，也许是因为缺失了都市里无法散去的霓虹色彩，因而才让人觉得疏离而清冷。

他轻微的动作似乎惊醒了身旁的人，一只手温柔的从后面揽住他的腰，接着灼热的嘴唇贴上肩膀，沿着那线条滑动，间或夹杂着来自异星语音的低喃。布鲁斯把手指插进克拉克卷曲的头发之中，滑动着轻轻地抚慰，但眼神依旧停留在那些嵌在夜幕上星星点点的碎钻上面。

“布鲁斯？”

直到克拉克疑惑地发问，布鲁斯才终于收回了视线。他转而握住那只顺着自己头发的手，嘴唇在掌心来回的流连。传来的细碎痒意让布鲁斯不禁低声轻笑，他侧过身去伸手捧住克拉克的脸，然后用一个缠绵温柔的浅吻作为回应。

但是这似乎仍旧不能安抚异星来客的心，他仍旧用那充满忧虑和疑问的蔚蓝眼眸望向自己的爱人。布鲁斯不禁感叹，即使只有极光和繁星微弱的光芒，那双眼睛也透彻蔚蓝的摄人心魂。而他则甚至为克拉克蔚蓝的眼眸，身后烈红的披风，以及如阳光般耀眼的微笑，在心中写过一首赞美诗。

啊啊，但是哪怕用尽宇宙中星辰全部的光芒，也无法精巧的描绘希望之子灵魂的辉耀。

他想。

 

他们的相遇不是一个好的故事，在开场就混杂了太多的愤怒和无助。

布鲁斯曾经想过，在经历过那一系列事件之后，也许结局不过是超人同蝙蝠侠握手言和，然后各自履行自己的职责。也许他们会在在凶险的战斗之后借出肩膀，或者一边能够借力的手臂。如果可能，他们大概会在难得平静的某日，坐下来一同分享一碟甜饼，或是一份刚刚出炉的苹果派，轻松愉快的闲谈，不再有那些难以消逝的愧疚，以及残留的微妙的尴尬。

只是他从未想到过故事的枝桠会生长向这个方向。

他不是没有注意到超人投向他的目光，那些在战后或是平日里过多的询问，以及无关紧要的通讯聊天。而在咖啡厅里小坐，在肯特农场或是韦恩别墅的留宿，更是时常会登上他们的日程表。布鲁斯执拗的把那归结于克拉克在恢复单身后的孤独感，毕竟哪怕是超级英雄也会有难以言说的苦恼和愁闷。而他们之间日益深厚的信任，可以说他对于克拉克是个再好不过选择倾诉的对象。

只是那些深潜于意识海面以下的，某处被掩埋隐藏的渴望，会不经意的刺入胸口，灌入名为爱恋的苦涩毒药。在那个黎明悄然埋下的名为悔恨的种子，却在暗无天日的角落里滋生出了，带着腐烂气味的迷恋。而当它最终被觉察时，已经在心底最深的角落里牢牢盘踞，那根须无声的在血肉中生长，变做难以拔除的荆棘，随着每一次那目光的垂落，而更紧密的裹挟住悸动的心脏。

所以他下意识的逃避了，避开克拉克的目光和自己心底带着疼痛的尖叫。他固执的不去注意那几乎显而易见的爱恋，固执的去认为那是他们过分熟悉的错觉，固执的不肯承认在那炙热目光下，从心底翻涌而出的沉醉和欣喜。甚至有的时候他会阴暗的认为，这一切只不过是因为克拉克在分手空窗期罢了，他只是需要谁来排遣寂寞。

但是他没能得到更多用于犹豫或是思考的时间，平静的时刻总是无比的短暂，潜伏的危机无处不在，而深藏在宇宙中的危险又一直在虎视眈眈。在充满变数的战场之上，他无法保证每个人都能保证完好无损的归来，他只能保证一旦需要做出牺牲，蝙蝠侠会尽力不让任何一个成员受伤。

布鲁斯在硝烟和疼痛间坠落，那之后的记忆变得格外模糊，他最后的一点印象是眼角的一片鲜红。当布鲁斯醒来时，毫不意外发现自己正身处孤独堡垒。这里在几个月前，刚刚在维克多和克拉克的合作下被翻修一新。布鲁斯抬手摸上面前的玻璃，发现那是他为联盟成员准备的治疗舱。而这里的被他特别加入了专门针对治疗氪星人的程序，但没想到他自己反而成为了第一位使用者。但这也意味着，他将不得不去面对一个，即担忧又愤怒的氪星人。

他预想过很多情况。也许超人会对着他愤怒的大吼指责，也许克拉克会不顾一切的同他告白。但他从未想过自己会见到一个疲惫不堪的超人，带着青黑的眼圈和邋遢的胡茬，还有额头上深深地皱痕。那光明的神祇明明应该永远容光焕发，应该一直带有耀眼到过分的笑容。

他想起某次战斗结束之后，克拉克降落到他的面前，红色的披风在背光而立的光明之子身后猎猎作响，在那双靴子沾上地面灰尘的瞬间，微笑也从唇角温柔的漾开。当时那光明的神祇向他伸来一只温热的有力的手，而他则下意识的就搭上了那掌心，宛若为此郑重的献上灵魂一般，然后小心翼翼的回握，仿佛那是生命中全部的希望。

原来沉底的沦陷只不过是在一瞬间。

所以他伸手捧住了克拉克的脸颊，那上面还沾着灰和泥，也许还有些敌人和他自己的鲜血。然后下一秒，那双蔚蓝的眼眸睁开了，带着欣喜懊悔和爱意，却唯独没有他所想过的指责和愤怒。仿佛被那片为他而燃烧的蔚蓝蛊惑了一般，布鲁斯放纵自己把克拉克拉进一个深吻里。

在短暂的几秒钟之后，他得到了回吻，以及一个欣喜若狂的拥抱。

那些不赞同的理由，以及担忧立刻不合时宜的冒出。但这一次，布鲁斯任由自己被那脆弱的感情所操纵，完全的投入到那温暖的怀抱之中。超人和蝙蝠侠总是能找到最佳方案，他本该对他们自己有更多的信心。

原来在这纯粹而热烈的情感面前，他早已狼狈不堪溃不成军。

 

“布鲁斯？怎么了？”耳朵上的湿热触感唤回了布鲁斯的注意力，克拉克正在他耳畔轻声的发问。“从刚才开始你就一直有些心不在焉。”

“在想为什么这次你居然让我还有力气心不在。”布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，一只手往后悄无生息的滑入被子里。

“你知道这不是一个转移话题的方式。”克拉克立刻就握住了他的手腕，一本正经的拒绝着。

但“一本正经”先生却没有将那只手抽出来，而是让他更紧的贴上自己。而他的另一只手也顺着布鲁斯的后背滑下去，落到他的臀部上狠狠地揉捏了两把，并用指腹探入仍旧十分湿润的穴口，恶劣的用指甲轻触那些红肿的软肉。

“那么正义联盟的主席现在是要刑讯逼供了？”布鲁斯毫不畏惧的挑衅着，他突然坏心眼儿的狠狠攥了一下，手掌中那根逐渐涨大的阴茎。“终于揭下你的面具展露本性了吗？”

“唔！”克拉克没忍住的呻吟了一声，接着猛地翻身将布鲁斯按进了床里。“我会如你所愿的刑讯逼供，就算你求饶我也不会停下。”

“哦？是吗？那我们可以看看我到底会不会求饶。主、席、先、生。”布鲁斯露出了戏谑的微笑。

但下一秒他就笑不出来了。克拉克俘获了他的双唇，猛烈却仔细的席卷过每一个角落，然后灵巧的勾引住他的舌，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，接着贪婪的吸吮。布鲁斯一开始还能够游刃有余的应对，但很快的他就因为体质而溃败下来。他推搡着克拉克的肩膀，示意对方放开自己，但反而被捉住了双腕按在床头。等布鲁斯终于被放开时，他只能浑身瘫软的急促喘息。

“你……简直是……要谋杀我。”气息不顺让布鲁斯的声音断断续续，他抱怨着想踢克拉克一脚，但却在半途中被捉住了脚腕，受人钳制的姿势让他被迫的完全敞开身体。

克拉克的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，慢慢的张口含住脚趾吸吮。他仔细的舔过每一个脚趾和它们之间的缝隙，然后沿着脚背一点一点啃咬着往上，在沿着腿部的线条留下一连串暗红色的吻痕。接着，他在最温柔嫩的大腿内侧留下了一个深深的齿痕，换来布鲁斯突然高亢的呻吟和挣扎。

“我说过，这是如你所愿的刑、讯、逼、供。”

捉着他脚腕的力道又大了几分，布鲁斯很肯定那里一定留下了淤青。克拉克的神色暗了下来，眼眸中翻涌着近乎狂暴的欲望。他让自己完全的覆盖在布鲁斯身上，从留有齿痕的锁骨，到布满掌印的腰际，克拉克用嘴唇和双手点燃他每一处敏感的皮肤。半勃的阴茎在他的大腿根刚刚被吮咬出的痕迹上来回抽动，让那一小块皮肤变得又痒又疼。酥麻的痒意和轻微的疼痛沿着脊柱直充头顶，让布鲁斯情不自禁的在他身下扭动，不知是想避开还是想寻求更多。

“告诉我布鲁斯，告诉我你在想什么。”克拉克在他急促的喘息中压低了声线。

他的手指划过布鲁斯红肿的乳头，并恶意的用指甲抠挖着尖端。嘴唇含住被冷落的另一侧，先是用牙齿啃咬蹂躏，再用唇舌狠狠地碾磨吸吮。

“在想……在哼嗯啊！”布鲁斯因为突然入侵后穴的手指而呻吟一声，他用满是雾气的眼眸望向克拉克，性感的薄唇中吐出的却仍旧是挑衅，“在想伟大的神子为什么变得这样磨蹭？莫非他现在硬不起来？”

“劣质的把戏，我亲爱的蝙蝠侠。”克拉克探进他的火热湿滑的后穴里，那里还留有他们上一轮留下的精液，此时那些已经变得有些透明的液体，正随着手指的搅动发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。“但是我会的，我会插进你那饥渴的屁股，然后用我的精液填满它。”

克拉克没再让他有机会挑衅，他用力的抓起那丰满的臀瓣，将隐藏在其中的穴口完整的露出，一直在腿根磨蹭的阴茎，狠狠地捅入了那紧致温暖的所在。他不等布鲁斯适应，便就开始快速的抽动起来，一刻不停的操干着怀里的肉体，次次都准确的顶上令布鲁斯尖叫的那点，逼出他夹杂着哭腔的呻吟。

“克拉克……克拉克……我、我……”布鲁斯挣扎着握住他的手臂，似乎是想让他慢一点。

“我说了我不会让你求饶的。”克拉克在他耳边低语，然后更加用力的把自己顶入那具身体中。

他用与下身截然不同的温柔，将布鲁斯眼角的生理泪水吻去。然后用舌尖摩挲着布鲁斯红肿水润的嘴唇，再轻巧的将鲜红的诱惑分开，把他拉入一个更为火热的深吻里。另一只手则粗暴的撸动着他勃起的阴茎，却用拇指抵住不断渗出前液的马眼，任布鲁斯在身下扭动挣扎就是不松手。

“和我一起，布鲁斯。”

魅惑的低语在布鲁斯耳边响起，几乎是在同一时刻，他痉挛着高潮了。等布鲁斯从剧烈的高潮中回神时，才感受到腹部微微鼓胀的不适，克拉克填满了他，又一次的。

“接下来你负责收拾。”布鲁斯推了推压在自己身上的克拉克，语气里透出一丝疲惫的不满。

“所以你到底在想什么？”克拉克似乎故意同他作对一般，在高潮的余韵中仍旧追问着刚刚的问题，并稍稍用力啃了一下他的耳垂。

“没什么，只是想到了我们而已。”布鲁斯把自己从那对小虎牙下解救出来，“够了小镇男孩，我已经不再年轻了，稍微体谅下我的腰。”

“关于我们的什么？”克拉克顺从的放开了他，却仍旧抓着这个问题不停追问。“我们的相遇还是我们的关系？”

“都有吧，大概。”布鲁斯漫不经心的梳理着克拉克的头发，一种魅惑而慵懒的神色从他眼底浮现。“你是还要继续这个愚蠢的问题，还是要过来拥抱你的男友？”

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”克拉克好脾气的笑了笑，在他的额头落下一个吻。

“我也一样，克拉克。”在被睡意拉入梦境之前，布鲁斯对着他的耳畔轻声呢喃。

 

克拉克不知道自己的看向布鲁斯的目光是在何时改变的。

毕竟以争斗开始的相识，怎么听都不像一段浪漫故事的开头。更别提他在这之后的死亡，还有那天极为不愉快的复活。他也曾怀疑过那是不是他们过于熟识的错觉，或者是由于他们频繁的共同任务而在潜意识里产生了移情。只是当他意识到的时候，他已经无法将目光从那漆黑的身影上移开了。他近乎贪婪地追随着布鲁斯的每一个动作，甚至不愿放过他嘴角细微的变化。

他在无知无觉间坠入了名为布鲁斯·韦恩的情网，而更可怕的是他丝毫没有从中挣脱的想法。

面对这令人甜蜜却又痛苦的暗恋，克拉克只有小心的将它包裹在胸口，将那些炙热的火焰化作留恋的目光和嘴角的微笑。他几乎是用尽了超人和克拉克·肯特能找到的全部理由，只为了能够更多的接触蝙蝠侠，或是布鲁斯·韦恩。这隐秘的心思，玛莎和阿尔弗雷德是最先知晓的，而他也从想过能够在两位老人面前隐瞒。那些用于表示感谢的家庭晚宴，还有作为宵夜的咖啡和小甜饼，也只不过是希望自己的孩子，能够直视自己的内心获得幸福的愿望。

因而当布鲁斯觉察到他的心思时，克拉克在惊慌中多了一份欣喜，他知道那很不切实际，但他还是希望着对方也有着与他相同的情愫。不过当然的，蝙蝠侠只会冷静的把这一切归于超人的错觉，以及他所处于的情感空窗。尽管布鲁斯从不直接说明，但是克拉克能够清楚的感到他刻意的疏远。只是那隐藏在战衣下的，因为他的接近微微变化了几下的心跳，那短暂的几秒钟，便就告破了黑暗骑士隐秘的心思。

但是克拉克知道，纵使他们有一千个能够在一起的理由，蝙蝠侠也能那个能找出第一千零一个不能够。他缜密的心思更像是甜蜜的毒素，令人怀有淡淡的欣喜却又令人焦躁不已。但是超人最不缺乏的便是耐心，他懂得蝙蝠侠的担忧，于是他便把自己的心完整的在他眼前展露，却又小心翼翼的维持着令布鲁斯不会焦虑的距离。他让那些燃烧着的情愫落入每一个日常，贪心的希望它们能化作围绕着布鲁斯的温柔光芒。

他本以为这一切会持续很久，至少布鲁斯能够完全的接受他，仍旧需要更多的时间。但是身为超级英雄的他们，总会面对着比常人更加频繁的意外。而在每一次战役面前，都有可能会是一场来不及告别的离殇。

克拉克并非对此毫无准备，只是当这一刻真正来到时，他却发现自己根本无法接受。他在战场上几近失控，只因为在距离他手指的毫厘之间，未能碰到那沾满硝烟和泥土的黑色衣角。血液的气息萦绕在鼻间，大地在怒吼间震颤，这个世界或许承受不起一个神祇的心碎。

回神时，他已经跪倒在那个治疗舱旁，用力的握紧拳头几乎要把自己弄伤。他知道生命开始流失时的样子，他能清楚地听到那些缓缓停下的心跳，也能感受到最后长长的那一下呼吸。他曾看着自己的父亲消失在无情的风暴中，他也依旧清晰地记得亲手扭断佐德脖子的那一刻。那些皮肉骤然绽裂的声音，骨头折断的清脆，血液喷涌而出的声响，沉闷的呻吟以及模糊不清的尖叫，再一次浮现在他的耳边，清晰的仿佛就在昨天。

他还未来得及同他说出内心保有的秘密，还未来得及同他完整的展现自己的爱意。他沉浸在与布鲁斯相处的时光里，给自己编织出一场甜美的梦境并耽溺于此，下意识的忽视了那些双重身份，那些责任和危险，那些时刻潜伏在身后的死神镰刀。

他甚至还未能亲吻那经常紧紧抿起的嘴唇。

因此当超人因疲惫而依靠着治疗舱小憩时，他毫无预兆的坠入了一场噩梦。在那里他一次次错失了挽救布鲁斯的机会，他只能看着那令他神魂牵绕的身影，一次一次的消失在烟中，火中，爆炸中，甚至不能留下可以让他怀恋的衣角碎片。而他，而他只能无助的被困在原地，任他有多么强大的能力无法移动半步。他在那梦境中疯狂的嘶吼着，不知是为了那份懊悔，还是为了那没有说出口的几个单词。

但幸好，幸好他的珍宝再一次睁开了那迷人的眼眸。他用粗糙而微凉的手掌，将自己从那似乎没有边界的噩梦中唤醒。那温暖的棕色是这片永冻冰原上最美的星光，带着同他心底一样的炙热，温柔的落到他的唇上。而克拉克所能够做的，就只有紧紧地将所爱之人拥进怀中，然后热烈的回应那曾被压抑了许久的爱恋。

再也不愿放开。

 

极地夜空上星光闪耀，将沐浴着这银色光辉的他们轻柔的笼罩，仿佛一首深情的赞美诗。克拉克轻轻地吻了下那紧闭的美丽的暖棕色眼睛，然后将脸埋入已经熟睡的布鲁斯的肩窝，用温柔的亲吻唤起珍爱之人睡梦中的笑靥。

人类温热的体温透过皮肤血液和细胞，灼热而剧烈的炙烤着他的心。他小心的在布鲁斯背后收拢手臂，仿佛怀中所有的便是他的全世界。布鲁斯不知道，克拉克曾为他金棕色的眼眸，如勋章一般的伤痕，鬓角的白发，在孤独堡垒里写了一整本赞美诗。

啊啊，哪怕用尽整个宇宙的星辰，都无法完美的形容黑暗骑士灵魂的瑰丽。

他想。


End file.
